


龙公鸡与许愿池

by miaopanda



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 13:32:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18779266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miaopanda/pseuds/miaopanda
Summary: 这个故事的作者是@星界旅行者由于她忘记了ao3账号，于是我代为发布作者的个人主页：http://blackcatmaru.lofter.com/





	龙公鸡与许愿池

**Author's Note:**

> 这个故事的作者是@星界旅行者  
> 由于她忘记了ao3账号，于是我代为发布  
> 作者的个人主页：http://blackcatmaru.lofter.com/

安度因还记得自己人生中的第一次约会，对象是学校的拉拉队长，一位有着漂亮草莓色金发的女孩，他们逛了电玩店，吃了冰淇淋，然后去看了《驯龙记》。  
安度因完全被电影吸引了，当无牙仔在天空飞驰，剧情进入高潮，拉拉队长整个人都贴了过来，柔软的胸脯压在他的胸前，樱桃味的嘴唇印在他的唇上。  
那一天，十三岁的安度因意识到了两件事：一件是他的性取向；另一件，是他对某种并不存在的生物产生了无法抑制的狂热。

 

历史系在一座有着八十多年历史的旧楼里，尽管接受了部分改造，大楼的设施依然老旧得不像在二十一世纪，惨白的灯管照亮走廊，重新粉刷过的墙壁透着一股霉味。安度因用力按下有些迟钝的按钮，电梯门在他面前吱吱嘎嘎的打开。  
他走进去按下楼层，电梯门又颤颤巍巍的关闭，在门板合起之前的瞬间，有一只手从外面猛的撑住了它。金属门惨叫着再度打开，一名高瘦的年轻男子毫无歉意的跨入电梯。  
成套的手工西装和梳理到一丝不乱的黑发让这名男子看起来和老旧的环境格格不入，深色的皮肤如上好的乌木般细致，右耳上的钻石耳钉在老旧电梯的幽暗光线里熠熠发光。他站立的姿态让安度因想起在电影里见过的那些老派贵族，紧绷着如同笔直的树干，不带一丝烟火气。安度因不自在的把手插进卫衣口袋，转开了眼睛。  
黑色的眼珠轻斜，落在安度因的脸上，又轻描淡写的移回电梯的楼层显示上。  
“历史系？”一个如丝绸般柔滑的声音说道。  
安度因愣了一下没有回答，他看向被按下的按钮，另外一个亮起的灯显示在八楼——那层楼有哲学和社会学教授的办公室。这个人和安度因年龄相仿，可怎么看都不像个学生。  
对方并未因为安度因的沉默尴尬，柔滑的声音轻飘飘的传来：”胸针不错。”  
“……谢谢。”安度因低下头，那枚龙形胸针是他在eBay上花800块淘来的十四世纪古董（他才不管十四世纪有没有这样的形制），是他最爱的收藏品之一。  
电梯猛的停下发出快要坠落的声响，安度因下意识的撑住了墙壁，金属门在他面前缓缓打开。  
“你到了。”男人说道。  
等安度因跨出电梯，才发现自己的心脏在胸腔里疯狂的跳动。

安度因并非一名身世普通的大学生。  
三年前，他的父亲遭遇空难去世，终其一生建立的房产帝国轰然倒塌，只留给他中央公园旁的一栋公寓楼。安度因的母亲在他很小的时候就已去世，父亲也未续玄，家里再无别的亲人，如今安度因独居于公寓顶层的套房，凭借其余房间的租金生活。  
尽管衣食无忧，良好的家教不允许安度因放纵自己。他在大学里选了一个喜欢的专业，并尽自己最大的努力去把它学好，甚至会每周三次雷打不动的前往健身房锻炼；他有一些朋友，但还没哪个熟到能让他邀请回家。  
安度因把厚重的书放回书架，在占据整面墙的书架上，除了学业上需要的参考资料，排满了与龙相关的书籍——小说和漫画，以及一些伪造的生物学著作。安度因的手指滑过书脊，落在一个古色古香的木盒上。  
这是他最新的藏品，也是他最深的秘密。  
安度因打开盒子，小心的触碰里面的东西，他拿起其中一个藏品，仔细描摩上面优美的沟壑和曲线，拇指摩挲过鲜艳明亮的色彩。红晕渐渐弥漫到脸颊和脖子，安度因举起它，轻轻的吻上它的顶端。  
等他猛然意识到自己在做什么，安度因差点把手里的东西扔了出去，他松开手指把绿色的硅胶制品放回盒子，砰的一声盖上，任由血流在耳廓下奔流。  
他是偶然在网上看到这家商店的，安度因被某个字眼吸引，点开了它的特殊产品页面——各种颜色、尺寸和造型冲击着安度因的三观，为他打开了新世界的大门——龙这种生物也许并不存在，但它们的阴茎被设计和制作，以满足需要它们的人群。  
安度因是个二十一岁血气方刚的年轻人，等他回过神来，已经买下了一套七款的情趣用品，排列在黑色丝绒上如彩虹一般绚烂。  
目前为止，安度因对这些藏品还仅停留在艺术欣赏的范畴，实际上，安度因对那方面的经验仅限于书本和成人电影——安度因：面容英俊、身材完美，从不缺乏对他感兴趣的人，但某个好色的健身教练或酒吧里的醉鬼绝对不在他的考虑名单中。  
手机轻响了一声，ins的图标上冒出一个红色的圆点，安度因点开社交软件，在他为数不多的关注顶端，那家情趣用品店的官方账号发布了一条消息。  
“庆祝首家实体店开张！即将发售黑龙限量版，仅限当天来店的顾客，敬请关注！”  
安度因瞪着那根挺立在聚光灯下的假阴茎，它的根部被黑曜石一般的鳞片包裹，顶端如同火热的熔岩，看起来不像个硅胶制品，倒是充满了活物的温度。  
安度因咽了下口水。  
和盒子里的庸脂俗粉比起来，这根黑龙的阴茎就像阴茎里的国王，稳重、高贵，充满了让人渴望的力量。  
安度因记下海报上的地址，他并不担心遇见熟人，因为他本来也没几个熟人。

那家店位于商场地下一层不起眼的角落，但它尽力让自己看起来既醒目又神秘，安度因拉起兜帽，掀开妖冶的珠帘。  
店面不大，人也不多，他的目标正以一种睥睨天下的气势堆叠在聚光灯下的乌木小桌上。  
安度因无视周遭充满想象力（让人面红耳赤）的商品，径直走到目标跟前，抓起一个包装精美的盒子。  
“两件八折，您还需要点别的吗？”嘴唇涂成黑色的店员上下打量了安度因一番，“我向您推荐这款带震动的独角兽套装，它和你的眼睛颜色很配……或者这件热卖的龙皮紧身衣？它能让你看起来就像一头真正的龙……”  
“不用了。”对龙有性幻想是一回事，把自己变成龙又是另外一回事。  
“好吧。”店员不置可否的刷了安度因的信用卡，熟练的将假阴茎打包，放进一个色彩斑斓的纸袋——至少从那袋子上看不出这家店卖的都是些什么。“我们很注重客人的隐私。”店员冲他微笑。  
突然有一种沉重的压力抵在了安度因的背上，灼烧着他的背脊，让他毛骨悚然。安度因飞快的转头四顾，除了一个衣着暴露的女人正热烈的看着他，店里再没有别人。  
那个女人并没有什么特别之处，安度因收回目光，他的心脏正噗噗直跳，这种感觉既熟悉又陌生，让他心神不宁。安度因尽力忽略这种奇怪的心悸，抓起袋子低头快步走出了情趣用品店。

原先的藏品被收进了橱柜，那枚完美的黑龙阴茎被放在一个特别定制的黑漆木盒里，供奉在书架上，只需要想着它，都能让安度因心跳加速。  
老旧的电梯门在面前打开，安度因正打算把思绪从心爱的玩具上收起，心脏却再一次在胸腔里狂飙。  
“上还是下？”电梯里的人冲安度因眨了下眼。  
“上……六楼……谢谢。”安度因结结巴巴的说完才意识到他们正在一楼而这栋旧楼根本没有地下室。  
电梯吱吱嘎嘎的上升，安度因闻到一丝奇异的香味，就像是烧焦的接骨木，他从不知道还有这样的香水。安度因瞟向身边的人，他还是穿着合体的西装，笔直的站在幽暗的电梯里。似乎是注意到了安度因关注的目光，那个柔滑的声音轻飘飘的传来：“拉希奥。”  
“什么？”安度因看向精致的侧脸。  
“我叫拉希奥。”薄唇勾了一下，黑色的眼睛里盈满笑意，可以说是相当友善，至少安度因觉得是如此。  
他轻轻吐出一口气，心跳似乎平缓了下来。“安度因。”  
“啊……我听说过你。吉拉德教授的得意门生。”拉希奥轻声感叹，就连尾音都透着优雅。  
“你看起来并不像……”安度因说到一半才发现这样不太礼貌。  
“我只是来看望朋友。”拉希奥并不在意，“奥利弗棋艺很烂，说实在的我宁愿他只是和我聊聊天。”  
“象棋？”  
拉希奥轻点下巴：“你会？”  
那是安度因少数擅长的事情之一。  
“有空切磋一下吗，拉希奥？”安度因不无得意的微笑。

他们约在学校附近的咖啡馆，两人占据了室外最舒服的一个角落，高高的冬青树丛隔绝了外界的视线，甜点和咖啡的香气萦绕在四周。  
春日的阳光下拉希奥纤长的手指拂过雪白的棋子，有那么一瞬似乎闪耀着鳞片的光泽，安度因心头一动，他眨了眨眼，只看见一排修剪圆润的指甲。  
“你在想什么？”拉希奥轻描淡写的问道。  
一丝热气爬上安度因的耳廓。“我该如何打败你？”他尴尬的随便找了个理由，也不管它是否有有逻辑。  
拉希奥笑了，极有风度的指了指棋盘：“我尽力不给你机会。”  
安度因耸了下肩，把注意力从自己的幻想中抽离出来。拉希奥是个很棒的棋手，安度因也不遑多让，他们互有输赢，过程则充满了乐趣。  
阳光照在安度因的金发上，温度和欢乐几乎融化了他的大脑。“真奇怪。”他小声嘟哝，“我竟然曾觉得你很可怕。”  
“噢？”拉希奥发出“愿闻其详”的声音。  
“我是说……你看起来……”安度因有些慌张的解释，语句在他的舌尖上过了几圈，勉强组织成语言，“你看起来很神秘，拉希奥。不瞒你说，我见过不少大人物，他们的外表也许和你相似，但有时候，你好像并不属于凡间。”  
拉希奥偏过脑袋，从那张波澜不惊的脸上，安度因第一次看到了困惑。  
“怎么？”安度因担心自己是不是太得意忘形，他差点忘了，他们几乎才刚刚认识。  
“我认为我们的差别没那么明显。”拉希奥摆正脑袋，斩钉截铁的做出结论。  
“当然？”拉希奥的表情变化让安度因有些好笑，他看上去就像个赌气的孩子，消融了那些西装和钻石组成的棱角，他现在看起来反而更像人类了。安度因不禁为自己之前所下的判断后悔。  
“我们是朋友吗？安度因？”拉希奥重新掂起一枚棋子。  
“你会是我最好的朋友。”安度因没有撒谎，有些事情不需要花太多时间去验证。  
拉希奥的脸上浮现出比阳光还灿烂的笑容。

安度因翻遍了背包和牛仔裤所有的口袋，都没有找到公寓的门卡——整栋公寓的所有者居然大半夜的被关在自家门外也太可笑了，安度因暗暗发誓要把这门锁换成最新款的面部识别。  
透过玻璃门能看到大厅里的前台，本该值班的两名保安不知所踪，安度因掏出手机，希望能找到其中哪位的电话号码。  
他没能翻到保安的电话，因为他的手机适时响了起来，拉希奥一本正经的面孔出现在屏幕上。  
“抱歉，不该这么晚打搅你，我路过咖啡馆的时候，老板告诉我他捡到一张门卡。我猜那是你的，普通学生可租不起这么贵的公寓。”  
安度因轻轻叹了一口气：“拉希奥，你怎么知道……”  
“还记得我的朋友奥利弗吗？他是哲学系的教授。”拉希奥的声音里带着笑意，让安度因的胃部纠结了一瞬。同在一栋楼办公的教授，要打听某个学生的身份十分方便，但是关于拉希奥，安度因对他一无所知。  
“谢谢你，明天我过去拿。”  
“你现在在家吗？”拉希奥突然问道，“卡在我这里，我住的地方离你不远。”  
安度因看了眼手机上的时间，他可以打电话给保安主管，让他联系手下为他开门，房间的钥匙还好端端的在他身上，这不难解决。  
“不方便？”  
“不，没有。”安度因回答，“那就辛苦你跑一趟了。”

印着公寓logo的磁卡刷开大门，穿过铺着大理石的前厅，走进用红木和壁纸装饰的电梯，这和老旧的教学大楼完全是两个世界，安度因瞟向拉希奥，他似乎天生就该站在这样的电梯里。  
“谢谢你的邀请，希望不会打扰到你休息。”拉希奥优雅的微笑，但他现在已经不会让安度因敬而远之了。  
“该我感谢你才对。”拉希奥专程送来门卡，如果不邀请他去自己家坐坐也太缺乏礼数。安度因已经很久没有邀请过谁到家里了，他推开家门，把自己的秘密呈现在新朋友的面前。  
“你有很多书。”拉希奥一眼就看到了书架，然后他的目光落在书架旁，那里挂着一幅飞龙图案的织锦。“龙……”拉希奥若有所思的摸着下巴，“我记得第一次看到你的时候，你戴着一枚龙形的胸针，龙对你来说有什么特殊的意义吗？”  
“你还记得那个。”安度因有些难为情，“只是个人爱好。”  
“我猜你没有和别人分享过这个爱好。”  
网络上有一些论坛和聊天室，但安度因并不热衷。他从酒柜里拿出苹果酒，为两人分别倒了一杯，这个时间点没人会喝咖啡，而苹果酒是他家里唯一的酒精饮料，拉希奥并未对此发表意见。  
“你相信龙真的存在吗？安度因？”  
“我二十一岁了。”  
“据我所知，人类对事物的认知与年龄无关。”  
安度因抬起眼睛，他不知道拉希奥是在取笑他，还是单纯的陈述事实。  
“不。”安度因说，“我不相信。”即使他是如此希望它们是真的。  
拉希奥咧开嘴，用一种胜者的姿态笑道：“而我相信这世上一切奇迹都有可能发生。”  
“我对你一无所知，拉希奥。”  
听见安度因的抱怨，拉希奥停了下来，他思考了几秒，缓缓说道：“普瑞斯托家族在欧洲有很多产业，我是其中最不成器的浪荡子，在这里经营一些小生意。”  
“你有兄弟姐妹？”安度因好奇的问道，他从来不知道拥有手足的感觉。  
“一个哥哥和一个姐姐。”拉希奥皱起眉毛，似乎是不愿多提。他咽下苹果酒，目光在书架上扫视，在他扫过那个精美的黑漆木盒时，安度因不由得紧张起来。  
关于龙的秘密他可以分享给拉希奥，但是这个就太过了。  
“《龙类解剖图鉴》，我不知道还有这样的书，这里面都是真的吗？”拉希奥走过去，勾出那本厚重的精装本。然而不幸的是，它就在木盒的旁边，安度因眼睁睁的看着盒子掉下来，搭扣松开，彩色的硅胶制品落在拉希奥的脚边。  
空气仿佛都凝固了，安度因感到呼吸困难。拉希奥俯身拾起盒子，看见上面的龙形标志，他侧过脸，漆黑的眼瞳隐藏在睫毛下，但安度因知道他在看他。  
安度因努力吞咽了一下，试图滋润干涸的喉咙。运气好的话，他们可以当这一切都没有发生过，或者安度因会失去他这辈子最好的朋友。  
“你的收藏还真是广泛。”拉希奥不动声色的把盒子放到安度因的手上，拾起那根阴茎。他的指尖滑过上面的沟壑，试探它的质感，可那看上去就像充满色情的爱抚。在这本该尴尬万分的一刻，安度因感到热流在他的身体里乱窜，仿佛它们不知道该往上还是往下，他尽力让自己平静下来，等候命运的发落。  
“安度因，你有用过它吗？”拉希奥的声音仿佛从天边传来，安度因看见他嘴角促狭的微笑，拉希奥的眼睛似乎比平时更深了，倒映着房间明亮的灯光。  
不管对方相不相信，安度因还是摇了头。  
“有意思。”拉希奥来到安度因面前，轻轻将假阴茎放回盒中，“也许你该试试。”

安度因躺上床的时候，满脑子都是拉希奥满含深意的微笑，看样子他不必担心会失去他了。  
乌木般的手指在假阴茎上轻抚的姿态在安度因脑海里不断回响和慢放，他闭上眼，不知不觉握住了正在勃起的下身。  
“也许你该试试。”拉希奥的声音对他耳语，安度因咬住嘴唇，摸到了床头上的盒子。  
他学着拉希奥的样子爱抚过硅胶制品，描摹它的每一条曲线，他轻吻它燃烧的顶端，用舌尖轻轻舔舐，然后它滑过他的下巴和脖子，落在他的一边乳头上。  
安度因喘了一口气，他的脸一定红得不像话，气血上涌让他的脑袋轻飘飘的，安度因捻住另外一边乳头，往上面施加压力。呻吟从喉咙里溢出，那根黑龙的阴茎滑过他的腹肌和肚脐，碰上勃发的分身，安度因握住它们，开始缓慢的上下撸动。  
在他紧闭双眼的黑暗中，有一张精致的面孔，嘴角挂着促狭的微笑，纤长漂亮的手指握着他，描摹着他，爱抚着他。安度因在假阴茎上用力摩擦，鳞片的凸起带给他战栗的快感，他张开双腿，将自己完全送入想象的世界。  
在他闷哼着射出来时，眼前出现了一双闪耀着红光的幽深眼眸。

安度因最近很闲，吉拉德教授去南美参加活动了，给他安排了一些自行研究的课题，课题不难，都是能通过书本解决的。安度因打开电脑，发现有一封吉拉德发来的新邮件。  
“你要的《十二世纪凯尔特符号学》在我办公室书架第二层，门垫下有一把钥匙。学校通知我周末大楼会关闭两天，你自己抽空去拿。”  
今天已经是周五了，安度因不想等到下周，他从电脑上抬起脑袋，窗外繁华的灯火被细雨氤氲成模糊的一片。  
破旧的电梯门在眼前关闭时，安度因想起自己已经两周没有见到拉希奥了。倒不是说安度因有多么思念他，在他想着拉希奥的脸做了那些事情之后，他不知道该用什么表情去面对自己的朋友。  
电梯发出一声巨响停了下来，安度因已经习惯了这样的声音，耐心的等待大门打开。一分钟后，在寂静的包围下他才意识到情况不对。  
电梯的灯突然熄灭了，黑暗中只有楼层面板的红光显示着一个不祥的X，安度因摸索到紧急按钮，才发现它卡住了，他绝望的意识到，头顶的监视器恐怕也早就没在运行。  
安度因掏出手机，钢铁包裹的空间里没有一丝信号。  
“喂！有人吗？”安度因用力拍打电梯门，头顶钢缆发出的声响阻止了他的下一步动作，他背靠墙壁，试图让自己冷静下来。  
大楼明天就会关闭检修（包括这部该死的电梯），如果这会儿保安都回家了，至少明天早上检修的工人会发现他。  
安度因靠着墙缓缓的坐了下来，双膝蜷在胸前，用手臂紧紧环抱。在父亲葬礼的那天，他就是这样蜷缩于房间的门后，试图躲避所有人的目光。  
在更早之前，失去母亲的那一天，他蜷缩在黑暗中，假装一切并没有被改变。当眼不能视物，思绪就会如潮水般涌来，其中包括了美好的回忆和对未来的恐惧，那种恐惧紧跟着他，直到很久之后才慢慢消散。  
安度因尽力回想美好的事物，思绪却不由自主的徘徊于失去母亲和父亲的那一刻，本该被时间磨灭的悲痛不断累积，蚕食他的心脏，将他慢慢拖入疯狂的边缘。  
电梯外传来响动，几秒后安度因才意识到这意味着什么，他从地上跳起，扑到门边。第一声呼喊被嘶哑吞没，安度因用力咳了一声，才真正的喊出来。  
大门很快就被打开了，灯光倾泻在安度因的脸上，他惊讶的发现外面再无别人，只有一脸凝重的拉希奥，提着一根撬棍也依然优雅。  
不管这画面有多么的荒诞离奇，安度因冲过去，紧紧的抱住了他。

“你是怎么找到我的？”安度因坐在副驾，身上裹着拉希奥的西装外套，烧焦木头的气味让他想起温暖的炉火。  
“我本想约你明天出门散步，却发现你的电话打不通。”  
“可你怎么知道我在学校？”  
“你有可能在任何地方。”拉希奥看了安度因一眼，从刚才开始他的脸上就没有笑容，“我运气很好。”  
安度因很想再说点什么，但拉希奥的表情阻止了他，他忐忑不安的看见车停在他公寓的地下停车场里，拉希奥朝他俯过身——解开了他的安全带。  
“我还没到要人照顾的地步。”安度因有些生气，拉希奥向他靠过来时他还以为……  
“你需要陪伴。”拉希奥用一种不容置疑的语气说道，他从旁下车，安度因也赶紧跳了下去。  
“你今天会留下来吗？”安度因问道。他的公寓有好几个房间，虽然平时没有人住，倒还收拾得整齐。  
“当然。”拉希奥简短的回答，过了一会，他停下脚步：“安度因，要是没有我的话，你该怎么办？”  
我能照顾好自己。安度因没有说出口，因为他知道拉希奥指的不是这个，被关在电梯里是件说大不大的事情，但是拉希奥的出现让安度因的人生出现了一条岔路。  
“你的运气很好，我的运气也很好。”安度因苦笑。

安度因泡进热水盆里，残留的惊恐被热气冲淡，消失在浴室明亮的光线中。他拿了一套睡衣给拉希奥，让他去客房的浴室洗漱，但当安度因穿着睡衣回到卧室，发现拉希奥衣冠整齐的坐在他的床沿。  
他拿着那根黑龙阴茎，正在仔细察看。  
安度因仿佛又回到了热水中，曾经的幻想正活生生在他面前。那东西在使用过后已经好好的清理过了，但看到曾和自己亲密接触的情趣玩具握在自己性幻想对象的手中，几乎让安度因晕厥过去。  
“我看到它就在床头。”拉希奥抬起眼睛，他的表情不再严肃，眼里闪烁着打趣的光芒，“你用过它了。”  
安度因咳了一声，从拉希奥手中拿走玩具，放回盒子当中。他能感到拉希奥灼热的视线停留在他的背上，但是没过几秒，那种感觉就消失了。  
安度因回到床边，发现拉希奥已经离开了，浴室里传来哗哗的水声。他钻进毯子，紧绷着平躺在床上，忐忑不安的想象接下来会发生的事情。  
但疲累如飓风般席卷了他，迷迷糊糊中，安度因感到有个人躺到他的身边，那个人的身体就像温暖的火炉，还带着雨后森林的气息。  
宁静包围着他，守护他的梦境。

安度因翻了个身，摸到空荡荡的床铺——他睁开眼，卧室里充斥着清晨的阳光，身边空无一人。他咽下失望的叹息，从床上爬起来。  
拉希奥就在餐厅里，穿着安度因的睡衣，面前摆着一杯咖啡。  
“抱歉，我很想让你醒来后看见桌上摆满丰盛的早餐，但我发现自己不会做饭。”  
安度因噗哧一声笑了出来，拉希奥不会做饭，为何他一点也不意外。他走到冰箱跟前拿出鸡蛋和培根，转头问道：“你有不吃的东西吗？”  
拉希奥摇头。安度因第一次看到拉希奥穿着西装以外的服装，更何况那是安度因的睡衣；蓬松的卷发落在他的脸颊两边，与平时的一丝不苟判若两人。拉希奥回望安度因，黑色的眼睛深不可测，安度因飞快的转开脑袋，把平底锅放在灶台上。  
“今天天气不错。”拉希奥看向落地窗外，阳光下城市中心的公园如同浩瀚的林海，“等下要一起出去走走吗？”  
“可以啊。”安度因把涂好黄油的面包片放进烤炉，煎好的鸡蛋滑进两个大盘子里。  
“你很熟练。”  
“要是你像我一样独居几年，也一样会熟练。”显然拉希奥的生活有人照顾，是家里的保姆——抑或是某个特别的人。  
安度因停下了手里的动作，尽管拉希奥一再用情趣玩具挑逗，他的行为却始终保持在友谊的范畴内，安度因不明白他们之间是否真的产生了什么，还是一切都是他的错觉。  
烤炉定时的铃声响起，唤回了安度因的神智。

周末的中央公园人来人往，安度因和拉希奥默契的寻找更加僻静的小路，渐渐的，他们远离喧闹的人群，周围只剩下树木与鸟鸣。  
有些话哽在安度因的心里，他思考着要如何开口，却听见拉希奥说：“我不知道中央公园还有这样的地方。”  
人迹罕至的空地上有一座小小的水池，细小的喷泉水流下，钱币在水底反射出耀眼的阳光。  
“你想要许个愿吗？”拉希奥调笑道。安度因没有告诉他，自己以前常常来这里，在池水里投下一枚又一枚硬币。但是在父亲过世之后，他就再也没来过了。  
“我的愿望是没法实现的。”安度因叹了一口气。  
“让我猜猜……”拉希奥走到水池边，看着铺满池底的硬币，阳光在他脸上投下变幻莫测的光斑，“你渴望看到一头龙。”  
“小孩子的愿望。”安度因承认，“许愿和龙一样，只是自我安慰的幻想。”  
拉希奥眯起眼睛，不知是不是安度因的错觉，他看起来有些不悦。“闭上眼。”拉希奥命令道。  
“什么？”安度因有些困惑，但他还是乖乖的闭上了眼睛。  
他听见了轻微的风声，感受到阳光在脸上投下的温度，在某一时刻，他的心脏再度于胸中狂跳，就像他第一次见到拉希奥时那样。  
“你可以睁眼了。”拉希奥的声音听起来有些奇怪。安度因缓缓的睁开双眼。  
他首先看见的是一块巨大的黑色岩石，接着他发现那并不是岩石，而是一双利爪，安度因慢慢抬起脑袋，在他面前是一座黑曜石雕铸的小山，烈焰在胸腔的皮肤下燃烧，小山的背上有一对强健的膜翼，张开来遮蔽了阳光。  
一双红色的眼睛在遍布鳞片的脸上看着他——尽管形态已经完全不同，安度因还是认出那是拉希奥的眼睛。  
拉希奥是一头龙。

安度因在自己的床上醒来，他呼的从床上坐起，发现房门并没有关。他小心翼翼的下了床，往房门外望去，拉希奥还是穿着一身合体的西装坐在沙发上，膝头摊着那本《龙类解剖图鉴》。  
“这名作者很有想象力。”人形黑龙头也不抬的说，“也许我该雇佣他做我的产品总监。”  
安度因张口结舌，所有的语言都离他而去，好一会才勉强挤出几个字：“你……我……”  
“没错，你昏过去了。”拉希奥和善的微笑，如果不是知道他的身份，安度因会再次因为这笑容心动。“第二个问题，没错，我是龙，普瑞斯托家族都是龙。”  
“可是……为什么？”安度因找回了自己的声音，“我不相信这一切只是巧合。”  
“当然不是。”拉希奥往身边的沙发做了一个请的姿势，看到安度因没有动，他脸上流露出深深的受伤表情。  
安度因只好在他对面的沙发上坐了下来。  
“第一次遇见你确实是巧合。”拉希奥说，“我见过不少对龙类狂热的人类，你并不是第一个。直到我在自家的店里发现了你。”  
安度因花了三十秒钟，才明白拉希奥所说的“自家的店”是什么——拉希奥提到过的“小生意”——他的目光滑向书架里的黑漆木盒，全身的血液都涌到了脸上。  
他早就知道，才会故意打翻盒子。  
“所以我才会接近你，你让我觉得很有意思，安度因。”  
酸楚和疼痛，这比他想象的更糟——他们甚至都不是单纯的朋友。安度因苦笑了一声：“如果你的目的是为了戏弄无知的人类，那我一定给你带来了很多乐趣。”  
微笑从拉希奥的脸上消失，他合上书，把它放在了茶几上。“不，安度因，如果是那样，我不会向你显露真实身份。”乌木般的手伸向安度因的脸，安度因看着拉希奥的眼睛，没有躲开。  
他的掌心滚烫，也许是来自龙族胸中的火焰。  
“你很特别，安度因。如果我对不知真相的你做了什么，那对你太不公平。”  
“你想对我做什么？”  
微笑在拉希奥唇角再度绽开，他的眼中有光芒流转，嗓音温柔：“碰触你，吻你，爱抚你，用真正的龙族阴茎操翻你。”  
安度因的脑袋上一定是有火山喷发了，粗俗的字眼从拉希奥的口中自然的吐露，与他的外表（还有安度因对他的印象）形成了巨大的反差，安度因感到血液正往下身聚集，他不自在的合起双腿。  
“别告诉我你从未想象过这样的画面。”拉希奥明明已经知晓一切，却非要明知故问。  
安度因抓住他的衣襟，咬上那双薄唇，他才不管手工定制的西装有多贵，拉希奥的发型有多么整洁。他喜欢他穿着自己的睡衣，头发蓬乱坐在餐桌边的样子，哪怕他是一头龙。

拉希奥褪下身上的最后一件衣物，看向斜躺在床上的安度因。  
“完美。”黑龙感叹道，“我就知道，你是我一直寻找的宝藏。”  
安度因面红耳赤，但他还是贪婪的扫过拉希奥的身体，目光落在他的关键部位上。“那……和我想的不太一样。”  
“你该不会以为你买的那玩意儿是我的倒模吧？”拉希奥自信的叉起腰，他的身材比安度因想象的要更修长，但比例完美，双腿之间垂着一根和人类不同，但尺寸可观、造型优美的阴茎——真正的龙的阴茎。  
“如果我的阴茎由熔岩组成，那你就该担心自己的性命了。”  
拉希奥捧住安度因的脸，拇指轻捻双唇，指尖的香味让安度因忍不住伸出舌尖舔舐。拉希奥眼眸闪动，猛的抓住他的手腕禁锢于头顶，嘴唇代替了手指，尖牙划破安度因的唇瓣，拉希奥的舌头撬开牙齿攻城略地，仿佛恨不得将安度因拆吃腹中。  
安度因难耐的挺起腰，坚硬的阴茎碰上了一根更加火热的同伴，他在拉希奥的热吻下艰难的呼吸，摆动臀部用力摩擦。  
注意到他的努力，拉希奥放开了安度因，他不知从哪变出一管润滑液，邪笑着说道：“放心，龙族从来没什么耐性。”  
拉希奥没花多少时间在准备上，安度因已经完完全全的准备好接纳他了，当拉希奥缓缓进入时，安度因能感到龙的阴茎在自己体内律动，一点一点的撑开肠道。  
待到整根没入，拉希奥深吸了一口气，他抬起安度因的腿折到胸前，开始用力冲撞。  
突如其来的快感淹没了安度因，让他发出诱人的鸣叫，这样的声音加剧了拉希奥的性致，他把自己整根抽出只留下头部在安度因的体内，又狠狠的撞了进去。  
安度因觉得自己快要被贯穿了，坚硬阴茎研磨他体内最敏感的一点，源源不断的将快感送到他的全身，这可比和一根假阴茎来个手活刺激多了。  
安度因尖叫着拉希奥的名字，指甲深深陷入深色的肌肤之下。  
尖牙轻轻咬上他的脖颈，拉希奥在他耳畔低语。  
“今夜会很漫长，安度因。而我，会满足你所有的幻想。”

 

 

fin.


End file.
